


Only In My Dreams

by NEStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, reposting an old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: A pair of drabbles I wrote right after "Snow Falls".





	Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 11/07/2011

This wasn't good. Maybe not stepmother wanting you dead levels, but still - really, really, bad.  
  
It would be okay if she could just get some sleep, but with sleep came the dream and there was no way she wanted to face that.  
  
The dream always started the same; she was alone in the dark, but then it wasn't dark and she wasn't alone.  
  
No there was someone else and that someone brought heat and tingling and...  
  
And then she would wake up with her back arched and grasping his name, James.  
  
No, it was just better to not sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
He had kept the reward poster.  
  
It wasn't something he had consciously chose, one second it was laying in front of him, the next it was tucked into his doublet.  
  
The first day he had trimmed off the section listing her crimes; he had come to believe that she was falsely accused.  
  
The second day he trimmed off the top with its large letters yelling out "WANTED"; he prayed that no one else would find her.  
  
The third day he threw away the poster; it didn't do her justice.  
  
Besides, he had seen her every night in his dreams.


End file.
